


All alone

by Shining_M00nlight5679



Series: Stark Family short Stories [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Robb Stark, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Robert's Rebellion Against the Targaryens, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_M00nlight5679/pseuds/Shining_M00nlight5679
Summary: Cat dies in childbirth and Ned meets his son for the first time.
Relationships: Ned Stark & Robb Stark
Series: Stark Family short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	All alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a part of my "Incorrect GoT" collection with the HIMYM quote but then I just started to write more and it became a small story.

He had gotten the message that he had a son at the same time he was told that he lost his wife. Both of those things seemed to be so far away at that moment that Ned couldn't really grasped the meaning of either of these messages.

But now that a maid had handed him his son and showed him how to hold his little head, he started to understand. Robb awoke from his sleep and opened his eyes. 

Ned just stared at him with the most udder fascination and took a deep breath and told him: “You are the love of my life. Everything I have and everything I am is yours, forever.”

Ned leaned forward and kissed Robbs forehead. Carefully not to disturb him from his peaceful state he stroked Robbs little head with his thumb, his little patches of red hair and his rosie cheeks. 

Ned couldn't believe he was responsible for creating such a perfect human being. Robb was perfect and Robb was his. 

Sadly his alone.

Ned hadn't known his wife when he married her and he hadn't known her much better when he left Riverrun, both of them stuck in grieve and unsure of what's to come. Still Ned mourned for her deeply, not for himself but for Robb. His son would grow up to never know his mother. To never see the person that gifted him his hair and his eyes. 

Ned also mourned for the potential of his marriage. His wife had seemed like a good and kind person, who was devoted to her family and to her people. The people of Riverrun also mourned the death of the oldest daughter of their Lord.

The quiet wolf tried to concentrate on his son and on the happy feelings his little face gave him. He tried to not get crushed by the weight on his shoulders. 

For a moment he had had a little family again but now even this one was broken by death. He wouldn't ride to Winterfell to rebuild a broken home. Ride home with his new wife and son and fill it with more happy children. 

He would ride to Winterfell with two motherless children, forced into a role he wasn't prepared for, with Lords already waiting to throw their daughters at him and urge him to remarry and no one to be by his side.

But Ned knew he needed to be strong even more so than before he needed to be strong for Benjen, for Winterfell, for the whole North and now most importantly for his son. His son couldn't be strong himself yet so Ned has to be for both of them. He has to teach him strength and what it means to be a Lord and Ned knew, how he will rule the North and how he will teach his son will determine his sons rule and his life.

He couldn't fail!


End file.
